lost_alphafandomcom-20200222-history
Gameplay DLC
is a game modification within the S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Lost Alpha universe. Overview *The Gameplay DLC modpack was initially included with the PRM Modpack as part of the "Extended Pack" addon for v1.4005. *It differs from the latter in that Gameplay DLC is no longer an optional feature 'addon' to v1.4005; or an optional addon feature with PRM Modpack which transformed v1.4005 into 1.4006+, but now a hardcoded feature of release v1.4007. *As such it is now a built-in part of the overall gameplay. Scope *The Gameplay DLC is only optional for v1.4005 by installing the "Extended Pack" addon. *There appear to be option selections for the "Extended Pack" addon that exclude the installation of the PRM Modpack although these two packs generally work synergistically. Authors and Credits * Features :From the "Gameplay DLC readme" for v1.4005/6: v1.0: * New inventory screen * 3 slots for firearms: one separate slot for pistol AND two slots for "big" weapons (interchangeable, CoP-style) * Helmets from CoP * New outfits * Complete re-balance of outfits and their upgrades * Repair Kit rebalanced and allows to repair weapons using parts from compatible weapons (like AKM, AK-74, AKS-74u, etc) * Many smaller tweaks and improvements to original game balance and gameplay * Configs and item icons refactoring (for easier modding, not interesting for players) v1.1: * Updated engine: ** Improved ammo belt behavior to be less awkward ** Step sounds work when using "g_actor_body on" ** Weapons with different ammo type or amount loaded in the mag now won't stack together ** Fixed serious bug with carry weight bonuses not actually affecting the MaxCarryWeight (only MaxWalkWeight, number in inventory was lying) ** MaxWalkWeight is now displayed in inventory screen as well for convenience **Fixed armor bullet protection being reset when putting it into slot, which made all armor upgrades useless ** Fixed exploit that allowed to repair items in 0% condition ** Other fixes * Returned 3rd-person view to gameplay options menu (off by default, still buggy) * Brand new first-person legs models for all outfits in DLC * In gameplay options you can now choose between shadows and legs in the first person view (only one, not both) * Updated advanced graphics menu, added checkboxes for enabling build-style bloom/gloss * Increased chance for spawning artifacts in anomalies when starting new game by 30% * Early artifact detectors and their upgrades are now cheaper and slightly better * Artifact detector description now shows list of artifacts in it's database and detection radius * Skills PDA Module now always available for everybody (NG not required) * Added ~15 new Skill Points for completing certain quests throughout the game (total Skill Point amount is about 25 now) * Player endurance parameters rebalanced due to related engine fix * Increased damage to certain classes of NPC bullet don't pierce their armor, also tweaked some weapons damage * Guiders are 50% cheaper * Proverb now give you appropriate weapon for mutant hunt quest * No anomaly detector from game start (is given later or you can buy one) * You can now drag various items like empty barrels, wooden boxes, chairs, skulls, etc. * Another vehicle speed/power/armor rebalance so they climb hills better and survive certain chase scene * Ground during nights is just a little bit less dark, so you can barely see where you go without NVG * Buffed barrel resource for AN-94 and L85 * Other tweaks and fixes v1.2: * Fixed crashes * Added dialog for searching instruments for Duty's mechanic v1.3: * Engine: ** Fixed crash when putting artifact on belt in some case ** Fixed crash when dying from a Phantom's psy hit ** Added "AddFuel" script function ** Implemented weight limit for car trunk and displaying of this weight ** Eatables with different amount of portions don't stack now ** Other fixes * Fixed bug with soldiers in x16 cutscene * Major in Country now fixes stuff * Reduced weight of food to more realistic values * Rats and Tushkanos die easier * Dead bodies now stay a while longer for better immersion * Replaced Tractor and Raf with Moskvich and Zaz cars * Greatly reduced prices for cars * Petrol Can now only refuels 20 liters (2-3 canisters for full refuel) * Greatly reduced fuel consumption of cars * Car trunk capacity is limited (around 120-200kg) * Repair kits now required for car repair (1/3 of a kit for a full repair) * Niva is now tougher to survive certain story moment * One usage of Repair Kit now only repairs no more than 1 weapon * All treasures on Forest location are fixed * Sniper AKM nerfed and cannot replace VSS * 9x39 ammo buffed * Booster prices lowered * Blowouts now happen less often on average and with more random delay * Other tweaks and fixes Gameplay * Mutants and Wildlife * Anomalies * Artifacts * Factions * Weapons *See PRM Modpack and PRM Weapons. Items * Weather and Emissions * Plot and Plotlines * Notes * Known Issues *A potential bug exists in the Assist the military task in that it does not complete properly. The suggested workaround for this is to visit Lt Vasilev in the local military HQ and open a dialogue. *Although NPCs are noted for grenading targets in all versions prior to v1.4007, this behaviour is notably absent in v1.4007. It is currently unclear if this is a result of the Gameplay DLC coding. Trivia * Gallery Category:Modpacks Category:Articles Needing Images